kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kids Next Door's Cartoon Network Blast
'''The Kids Next Door's Cartoon Network Blast '''is a motion simulator ride at Six Flags theme parks. The storyline is that the evil Delightful Children From Down The Lane, (the children of the show's main villain, Father, who used to be the long lost Sector Z, until he captured and Delightfulized them) from the Delightful Mansion have stolen Sector V's newest vehicle, the Z.O.O.M.E.R. (Zooms Overly Overtime Miles Entirely Race-full). Numbuh 1, along with his teammates, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5, invite the audience to give chase in other KND ships through the worlds and sound stages of the Cartoon Network shows. Queue The outside queue area, where people wait in line, feature several television screens that show various Cartoon Network Characters on a loop. The guests are then taken into a preshow area where the storyline for the ride would be revealed. Pre-Show Inside the preshow, there is a television screen with an atom and electrons revolving around it (The Kids Next Door's logo). When the demonstration starts, Numbuh 1 introduces himself, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 to the audience and then instructs Numbuh 2 to give a layout of Cartoon Network Studios. Shortly thereafter, the alarms go off and Numbuh 1's computer, alerts him that an intruder is on the premises. After a quick inspection of the lab, everything seems normal until a laser starts cutting the wall behind Sector V. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane show up dressed as tourists. Numbuh 1 ask them what are they doing here and the Delightful Children respond that they came by to give Numbuh 3 back her rainbow monkey. Numbuh 1 is perplexed at this statement saying, "You kids came all this way to return Numbuh 3's rainbow monkey?" The Delightful Children laugh and then play a video that shows them and Father arguing if the Delightful Children enslave the Kids Next Door. Father eventually gives in and requests that the Delightful Children bring the Z.O.O.M.E.R. KND ship back to him so that he can duplicate it and then his armies of all the adults and villains can enslave the Kids Next Door. The Delightful Children then get into the Z.O.O.M.E.R. and prepare to fly off but not before threatening Numbuh 3 to hand over the remote control to pilot it. The Delightful Children then leave through the hole in the wall that they caused and Numbuh 1 asks the audience to follow them in some KND ships called the P.A.S.S.E.G.E.R.-P.O.D. (Passengers Apparently Sit Smoothly Entirely Generate Eagerly Ride Past Over Directions) that he will pilot by remote control, (the ride vehicles themselves) while he, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 follow in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. Earlier, Numbuh 4 had asked what happened to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and Numbuh 1 replied, "Don't ask." At this point, the screen goes black, and the guests are ushered to the KND ships. Ride Right in front of the audience is a giant metal door with a large KND for "Kids Next Door" on the front. All of a sudden, the door opens and the KND ships follow Sector V out through the hole in the wall and enter Cartoon Network Studios. There are lots of Cartoon Network Character cameos to spot throughout the aerial pursuit, but this part of the ride has the most. Numbuh 1 then warns the audience to watch out for the giant Water Tower as the KND ships head into Charles Darwin Middle School's sports field. Straight ahead is the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends sound stage where the characters are enjoying an Imaginary Friend-themed birthday party at Foster's. As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. swoops in to follow the Delightful Children through the mansion, Numbuh 2 activates a roboclaw on Numbuh 1's command and grabs Frinkie Foster who is then carried through the mansion and up the stairs. The KND ships then crash through an upstairs bedroom window as Frinkie is dumped on the bed and enter The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy sound stage where Numbuh 1 asks Grim to help them get the Z.O.O.M.E.R. back. However, Billy's antics get in the way and Mandy asks Grim to give his scythe to Numbuh 3 to help stop the Delightful Children. Then Numbuh 3 makes the Delightful Children disappear to the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane and Grim grants Numbuh 1's wish to follow him. At the Delightful Mansion, Sector V meets up with Father who introduces them to his dragon form (the same form he transformed into in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.). While trying to flee from Father, the Z.O.O.M.E.R. is destroyed by his fire breath while simultaneously causing the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to lose power and the Delightful Children to get their cloths caught on fire. Numbuh 3 uses Grim's scythe wand to return to Sector V treehouse where they crash land into Peach Creek where Ed, Edd n Eddy are catching bees for honey for their next scam. Eddy is is excited to see a "Rocket-Powered Bee" (the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.) and immediately gives chase by diving off a cliff onto Numbuh 1 and then being pulled along behind the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in skiing fashion. While hastily cruising around the Cul-De-Sac, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. collides into Rolf's house, causing Rolf to unintentionally hitch a ride along with Eddy. Then Numbuh 1 drags Eddy and Rolf underwater to a large pipe that leads back to Sector V treehouse. As the water drains into the floor, a very angry Father shows up and traps Sector V except for Numbuh 3 in a floating bubble while forcing the audience and Numbuh 3 to listen to ear splitting music as the seats move and bounce to the song. Numbuh 3 manages to break free of the hypnotic music and uses Grim's scythe, (which she still has), to blast Father staff where he controls the music and the bubble. The rest of Sector V are freed and Father is reduced to a quivering mass after he is locked in a jail cage. Numbuh 3 then starts wishing up tons of rainbow monkeys as Numbuh 1 thanks the audience for saving the universe. The door with the large "KND" closes and the ride attendants congratulate the guests on a job well done. There is a 40-inch height requirement for the simulator, requiring smaller children to sit in a non-motion seat. Expectant mothers, people with motion sickness, heart problems, back or neck problems, are all encouraged to sit in a non-motion seat. People occasionally panic during the ride due to the intense motion, and the ride is stopped by an operator. Gift Shop Following this area, is a gift shop, called Cartoon Stuff, where the Cartoon Network Characters merchandise can be purchased.